Five O' Clock
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Alternate Universe. No witches. No demons. Everyone is just plain human. Phoebe is on trial for murder. Is Phoebe/Cole focused, but does contain other characters. ***FINISHED***
1. Headers

~ Headers ~

Title: Five O' Clock

Author: Dylan K. Shelby

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Charmed. That belongs to WB, creators, and producers. This is not for profit, don't sue.

Summary: Alternate Universe. No witches. No demons. Everyone is just plain human. Phoebe is on trial for murder. Is Phoebe/Cole focused, but does contain other characters. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Author's Notes:

1. This is a companion piece to 'Four O' Clock', but you DO NOT need to have read it to read this story.

2. I know what has happened on the show, but I didn't want it to affect what I'm writing here. I like happy, fluffy stuff and this is what this is.

3. All lyrics are sung/written by R.E.M.

4. ~*~ means break

5. // means memory //

6. I will post every other day if possible.

Website:

My email: txf1013@ebt.net  
Website: www.commstat.com/legends.htm

Please come and see it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~

_I thought I'd pegged you an idiot's dream  
Tunnel vision from the outsider's screen  
I never understood the frequency,   
You wore our expectations like an armored suit, _

~*~*~*~

Phoebe jostled the bags full of food she was carrying to the other arm and with some gracefulness picked up somewhere, opened her apartment door without dropping anything. She almost congratulated herself until her foot caught on the rug and she nearly went flying. She did manage to keep the food and as soon as she got them to sit on the counter congratulated herself.

She went to the answering machine which was blinking. She looked at the time, 6:30 pm. Time for Prue to be calling her. She clicked on the machine and Prue's voice filled her apartment.

"Phoebe it's me. Did you know that Piper was going to be in New York?"

Phoebe perked up at that. She hadn't known...

"I'm wondering why one of you didn't tell me? Well if you hear anything please give me a call."

Phoebe knew better than to keep Prue waiting. She dialed the number and let it ring.

"Hello?"

_Was that Piper?_

"Piper is that you?"

"Phoebe? What are you doing?"

"Prue called me and told me that you were going to be in New York. I wanted to see when..."

"Oh well she called Dan and that is where he said I was going to be. I just had a stop in New York. I was on my way back home." Piper explained.

"Does this mean you are back for good?"

"No, it means that I have three months left in Paris and then I'll be home."

_That meant one thing. She was back to watch Leo graduate._

"Piper, are you back because..."

"Yes."

"Be careful. I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Phoebe."

~*~

Phoebe puttered around the kitchen. Miles was coming over that night and she was going to be making him dinner. It wasn't until she was nearly done with her meal that she realized that she had forgotten the bread, "Damn it!" she yelled out to no one but herself.

She took her keys and some cash and left the apartment. Italian food was only good if you had bread as well.

She walked down to the corner store and the owner, John Minter, was still there. "Forget the bread?" he asked.

Phoebe laughed, "Yeah I did."

"The best is over on isle two."

"Thanks."

She went over to isle two and got the fresh bread. Went to the counter and paid for it. "Have a fun time tonight with Miles." John called after her.

She laughed and told him that she would.

As she walked up to her apartment she saw that it was ajar. Which scared her. She decided that she would peak in.

"Phoebe there you are!" Miles exclaimed.

"Miles?" she asked with relief.

"Yeah. Did you know that you left your door unlocked? That's not very safe here."

She wanted to slap him and herself. "Right. Well I just ran downstairs to get bread for the evening."

"It smells wonderful."

"Do you know we have been talking for a full minute and you still haven't kissed me?"

Miles grinned and leaned down to give her a kiss.

This date was going to be nice.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~

_Sometimes everything is wrong.   
When your day is night alone,   
If you feel like letting go,   
_  
~*~*~*~

"Prue I need your help."

"Phoebe is that you?"

"Yes. Prue I've just been arrested for murder." she whispered.

"Murder? Who?" Prue demanded.

"Miles."

"MILES? Phoebe what is going on?"

"I don't have much time. I need help Prue."

"Okay. I'll talk with Andy and see what he says. Maybe he can get some help. In the meantime do not talk to anyone. And we'll get you a lawyer."

"Thanks Prue."

"It's going to be all right sweetie just let me sort this out and I have the number on Caller ID and we'll make this right."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe."

And the phone call ended. Phoebe hung up the phone and the officer standing next to her took her arm and 'guided' her to the cell.

~*~

They pulled her out of the cell only to thrust her into a nicer one. "Now Ms. Halliwell would you care to share with us what happened." Officer McNare asked.

"I don't want to talk without..."

"I'm Mrs. Halliwell's attorney, and she is to say nothing." a man interrupted. Phoebe looked up and then put her head back now.

"Gentlemen can you please give me a chance to talk with my client?" he asked the two officers. "Of course McNare answered. And then he leaned into Phoebe, "You must have some money." and then left.

Phoebe didn't have money. No she just lived in a world where irony was always funny to people. When they left the man approached her and stuck out his hand, "Ms. Halliwell my name is Cole Turner I was asked to be your attorney."

"Do you honestly not remember me?" she scoffed.

Cole looked down at his briefcase. "I do. I was just trying to get through the awkwardness."

"Mission accomplished." she bit out.

"Listen if you don't want my help I can leave that is fine. I was just called to do this as a favor."

"Fine. I do need help and according to everything I've heard about you your good."

Cole nodded and sat down opening his briefcase. "Now why don't you tell me what happened."

"I was late. Miles was going to cook dinner for me that night and I had been running late. He called me at five o'clock and told me that he was going to go ahead to my apartment and start. I told him that was fine. I had given him a key at lunch because I was afraid I was going to be running late. So I finally left the office at 5:45 and got in a cab and went back to my apartment.

I walked up the stairs and when I got to my door I noticed that it was open. Which registered a little bit, but that had happened a week ago so I didn't automatically think something was amiss. I went in and sat my purse and briefcase onto the table and called out to Miles not really looking around. I finally looked up when I didn't get a reply. That was when I noticed something was wrong. I went into the kitchen and saw Miles spread on the floor with the knife through his chest. His eyes were open and I thought he was still alive.

I kept calling out his name. I took the knife out of his chest and I scrambled for the phone and called 911. After that it gets a little hazy."

Cole finished writing his notes. "This is good. We can work with this. Now your bond hearing is set for tomorrow we are going to try and get the judge to let you out on your own recognizance. And I will do anything in my power to get you free."

"Thank-you Cole."

"It's no problem Phoebe. And before I go I want to apologize for my behavior."

"Accepted."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

_Hang your collar up inside  
Hang your dollar on me  
Listen to the water still  
Listen to the causeway  
You are mad and educated  
Primitive and wild  
Welcome to the occupation_

~*~*~*~

Phoebe was led out of the cell. Handcuffs were placed on her and she was escorted to the bus. From there it was just a short five minute trip to the courthouse. She had to wait fifteen minutes before she was released again to sit in the seat next to Cole. 

She was scared and her focus was gone. She nearly shouted when someone tapped on her shoulder from behind. She quickly turned to see the beloved face of her sister. "Prue." she whispered wanting to weep with joy. Everything seemed better when Prue was there because she knew Prue would never let her go without a fight.

A few years ago perhaps. When she accused her trying to steal her boyfriend, Roger. But that was a long time ago and Prue was now married to the man she had loved all of her life, Andy Trudeau. 

Prue gave her a hug, but let her go when the judge appeared.

Cole stood up, "Your Honor we would like to have Ms. Halliwell to be let into custody of her own recognizance."

ADA Sykes stood up, "Your Honor, this woman killed someone. She does not need to be let go. We have a proof that this isn't Ms. Halliwell's first brush with the law."

"I've looked over everything and I set the bond at $25,000." the judge hit his gavel.

Cole looked to her and gave her a defeated look. "I'm sorry." he said.

Prue stood up, "Oh no. We are going to fight this. Don't worry Phoebe we will get you out of here." she promised. Phoebe smiled at her, "I know you will Prue." Prue gave her one last hug before Phoebe was taken out of sight.

~*~

"So what do you propose we do?" Prue asked Cole.

"Prove she didn't do it. There has to be someone who saw or heard what happened. We just have to go and find them.

"I can do that."

"Okay. You do that. I'll check with the cab company. If we can establish that part of her story than perhaps we can have a leg to stand on. Also we need a list of people that would want to hurt Phoebe."

"Like you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you did to my sister."

"And I have already apologized for it. Let's not let petty things get in our way. We have work to do."

"I'll be watching you."

"I hope that you do."

And Cole walked away. He didn't think that Phoebe was the person to tell tales out of the bedroom, but then again in their brief conversations he knew that she was close to her sisters.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~

_I want the stars to know they've won if only to beguile  
The sky has opened up again in heavens reconciled  
I want you naked, I want you wild, I want the stars to know they win  
Give me that smile, just give it me, just turn it on, I'm lost again_

~*~*~*~

"Hi. Prue."

"Hi. Phoebe how are you?"

"As well as to be expected I guess. So how is it going?"

"Well Cole is looking through your list and I've talked to your neighbors. One has heard something and another saw someone flying down the stairs, but it is not conclusive."

"Have you talked with Piper?"

"Yeah. She says she'll be here as soon as she can. And to tell you to hang in there and that she loves you. Also Leo says to hang in there."

"Leo? How is he doing? How did that go by the way?"

Prue laughed. "Only you Phoebe could be in jail on murder charges and wanting to know how your sister's love life is going."

Phoebe laughed for the first time in a long time, "Anything to get my mind off of it."

"Well she went and saw him graduate, but then chickened out and went back to the manor. Leo knew that we were gone so he wanted to see why lights were on. And they ended up talking and spending the night. Just sleeping no sex."

"Figures."

"And she is back in Paris. She broke up with Dan and her and Leo are currently talking."

"You know they'll end up together."

"Like anyone else can put up with their stuff."

"I wish I could see them."

"You will. We'll get you out of here and then you can go free. In fact I need to leave here in a few minutes to go and talk to someone at the cab company."

"Cab company? Why?"

"Well if we can establish when you were in the cab than it gives truth to your statement. And I just happen to know someone who's brother owns the cab company."

"Roger."

"Right. And I say he owes us."

"Yeah he does. Thanks for being here Prue. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Don't worry about it. I won't let you go to prison for something you didn't do."

"Bye."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

~*~

"Cole Turner?"

"Yes."

"Hi. I'm Stefan Java you wanted to talk with me?"

Cole stood up from the chair, "Is there anywhere we can go that is private?" he asked as he looked at the models coming and going.

"Of course." Stephan led him into his small office. He was a successful man who didn't need to murder anyone, but Cole had learned long ago never to let appearances get in the way.

Cole sat in one of the chairs. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where you were..."

"When Phoebe Halliwell killed some guy." Stephan interrupted.

"Yes, but it hasn't been proven that she has. In fact I'm here to prove that she didn't."

"And you think I did?"

"No. I just need an alibi and I'll be on my way."

"I was with a client. Ms. Amber Casey. I think you've heard of her before."

"Yes. Well thank-you for your time Mr. Javna."

And Cole let himself out.

~*~

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~

_When I was young and full of grace  
And spirited - a rattlesnake  
When I was young and fever fell  
My spirit, I will not tell  
You're on your honor not to tell_

~*~*~*~

Cole knew who Amber Casey was. He had been married to her for two years three years ago. And he never once regretted divorcing the she-devil. Their marriage was a marriage of power and money and not much else. Yes she was good in bed, but they were only monogamous to each other for the first two months of their marriage.

He had seen her again a year after the divorce the day he met Phoebe. And perhaps that was why he treated Phoebe so coldly. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. But there was a time for better apologies and now the best thing he could do was prove that she did not murder Miles.

"Cole Turner."

"Cole this is Prue. I've got the driver who drove Phoebe home that day."

"How on Earth did you get that?"

"I too have connections Mr. Turner."

"I'll meet you at the jail in thirty minutes."

"I'll see you there."

~*~

Cole clicked over. He didn't like to ask his mom for help. In fact it went against everything he believed in, but this wasn't about him. So he swallowed his pride and dialed the number.

"Cordelia Turner's office this is Kimberly."

"Kim this is Cole. Can I speak to her."

"She's in a meeting."

"I'm her son. And I need to speak to her. Just please put her on the phone!"

"One minute please."

Cole rolled his eyes. Kimberly. Never sleep with Mom's help. Oh well. Lesson learned.

"Turner!"

"Mom I need a favor."

"Cole Turner needs a favor? What is it this time? Paternity suit?"

"No. I need you to make a call. I have a woman in jail for murder I would like another bond hearing."

"And what do I get out of this deal?"

"Look I don't have time for this."

"I'll make it happen, but you don't forget this."

"I won't Ma'm."

~*~

"So where is Cole?"

"I don't know. He said he would meet me in thirty minutes, but that was forty-five minutes ago."

"I'm sure he has his reason."

Just then an officer walked in. "Ms. Halliwell. You need to come with me."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Ms. Halliwell has another meeting. We are to escort her to the courtroom."

"I'll follow Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded and walked out of the room.

~*~

She was sitting in the chair and Cole came in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I've been trying to get things together. I've called in a favor and getting you another bond hearing."

"Thanks."

"It's my job." Actually it was more than his job because there was something in Phoebe Halliwell that Cole Turner found irresistible. What it was he didn't know, but he was going to find out.

The Honorable Judge Riggin walked in. 

Cole stood up, "Your Honor in light of the things we have found I need my client to be released."

ADA Sykes stood back up, "And the state still maintains it's position your Honor."

"In light of new evidence I will allow Ms. Halliwell to be released." And this time when the gavel struck Phoebe let out a huge breath.

She hugged Prue, "Thanks sis." "Your welcome, but I think you should be thanking your lawyer."

Phoebe turned to Cole, "I don't know how to thank-you for this."

"Don't. When I prove it wasn't you then you can thank me."

Phoebe nodded. "Now. Let's get some food. I'm starving for something normal."

"My treat." Prue said.

"I'll come by tomorrow. Are you going to be at your apartment or Prue's hotel room?"

"Cole why don't you join us?" Prue asked.

Phoebe looked at her astonished. She would never think that Prue would even consider it after what Phoebe had told her what happened between the two of them.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want..."

"Nonsense. You're more than welcome. After all you have helped my sister."

Cole couldn't believe his turn around, "Sure that would be great. Thank-you."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~

_All the people gather  
Fly to carry each his burden  
We are young despite the years we are concern  
We are hope despite the times_

~*~*~*~

That was ten days ago. And not much had been happening. Also as time went on the prosecution had every tiny mistake that she had ever made. And that wasn't helping her case at all. In fact it got to the point where Cole blew up. He was shouting and then he turned to her and screamed at her.

She slapped him and then he kissed her. One of the knee-weakening, ohmygod, heaven help kisses. The kind that no matter what you do you can never, never forget. If it hadn't been for Prue's phone call it could have gone much farther. Instead left them both so frustrated that they separated for the day and she hadn't seen him since. And to top it off she couldn't get a hold of him.

"Hello?"

"Phoebe do you remember Clay Feat, you put him on your list."

"Yeah, but he's on some expedition. I just put him on there because we had an argument when we broke up."

"Would he have any reason to know Stefan Javna?"

"No. I don't think so. Why?"

"Well I was checking Stefan out I saw him meet someone I took a picture. Sent it to a lab and it was Clay Feat."

"I have no idea what they would be doing or how I would be involved."

"I'm going to go check it out and see what I can find. I'll call you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

~*~

"Look who I found." Prue said from the door. Phoebe looked up to see Piper. "Piper!" she shouted. She ran to her sister and the two hugged. "I thought I would never get here. How are you doing?"

"Well I just found out that Clay might be doing something with Stefan Javna."

"The photographer?"

"Who's Clay?" Prue asked.

"Clay is first one in New York." Piper answered in code.

"Oh. Not good I take it."

Piper shook her head and they looked back to Phoebe.

"Do you know why Clay or Stefan would do something like this?" Prue asked.

Phoebe shook her head and with the look of sincerity on her sister's faces started to cry.

Piper and Prue took her into their embrace and held her as she cried. And they continued to hold her until she stopped. "Thanks guys I needed that."

They smiled at her. "It is not a problem. We're here for you and you know that whatever happens we will try and help."

~*~

Cole knew he was running out of time. It turned out that Clay Feat was into stealing and selling. Not to mention that with Stefan Javna's connection the both of them could make a fortune. But to figure out how they were involved with the murder of Miles was what was concerning him.

He was driving now to get Phoebe. He had originally thought against it, but if Phoebe could get Clay to start talking perhaps motive could become established. And if all else failed... it couldn't fail. Cole didn't have the ability to fail. Especially now that he had gotten to know Ms. Phoebe Halliwell.

"Turner."

"Cole. I thought you would have changed the number by now."

"Amber. And what are you doing calling this number?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing."

"And what motive pushed you to do that?"

"Money."

"Honesty. I don't believe it."

"Believe it. What are you doing protecting Phoebe Halliwell?"

"What does it matter?"

"No reason. I just wonder why you would take on a loosing case?"

"It's not loosing. Is there any point to this conversation?"

"You've already told me what I needed to know. See you in court."

"Wait. What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see darling."

And she hung up. Cole pressed number 2.

"Della. Can you get Drake to find out who just called my cell phone."

"Certainly Mr. Turner."

"Thank-you."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~

_I wish to meet each one of you  
And you, me, you, if I can and I can  
We have many things in common, name three_

~*~*~*~

"Cole what are you doing here?"

"Phoebe we have bigger trouble. Amber Casey was found murdered last night."

Phoebe let him into the hotel room and let him sit down on her bed. Piper and Prue had just gone downstairs to get breakfast.

"Amber Casey _was _ my ex-wife. Years ago. When I went to talk to Stefan to get him rattled he gave me an alibi. That he was with Amber. That was confirmed. And yesterday she called me. I had Drake, an investigator friend of mine, find out where she was calling from. She was calling from your apartment.

I went there. To see if she was still there and to find out why and when I got there she was murdered."

"Oh no. Do you have any ideas?"

"No. Just that this is between Amber, Stefan, and Clay. And that I haven't figured out."

"Do you think they killed her?"

"Possibly. The more pressing issue is to convince the city that I didn't kill her. That is two murders in your apartment. If we don't find out what is going on now we might both end up in prison."

"What's going on?"

Phoebe and Cole didn't even notice when Prue and Piper walked in. 

"Another person was murdered at my apartment."

"What? What on earth is going on?" Prue asked.

"I think that the woman that was murdered, my ex-wife, has something to do with all of this, but I don't know what. I need to find Stefan or Clay and see what I can come up with."

"I'm going with you." Phoebe declared.

"We'll help." Piper claimed.

"Great. Why don't you and Prue go and see if you can find Clay. I'll give you the address where I've last seen him and so on. Phoebe and I can go and find Stefan."

"By the way I'm Piper." she said sticking out her hand.

"Where are my manners? I'm Cole Turner, pleasure to meet you." And they shook hands.

~*~

"Cole Turner's phone."

"Phoebe its Prue. I think you better come down here."

"Where is here?"

"Your apartment."

"What's going on?"

"We found Clay. And Stefan. You really need to get down here."

"We'll be right there."

She hung up the phone. "What's going on?"

"Piper and Prue found Clay and Stefan at my apartment."

"Did they say what was going on?"

"No just that we needed to get down there."

~*~

No words were spoken as they drove back to her apartment. When they got there they had a difficult time getting around all of the cop cars. "What is going on?" Cole asked. No one answered their question and Cole and Phoebe had to fight their way to get into the apartment.

Once they got in they saw an EMT with Clay and cops talking to Prue and Piper. Piper was the first to notice them, "Phoebe." she called and walked away from the officer. "Piper what is going on?" "Well we found Clay. Being attacked by Stefan." she pointed to a body outline on the floor.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

Prue who had just finished walked over to them. Well we went here to see if we could find Clay's address because Piper got it lost in the wind. When we got up here these two were fighting. Clay grabbed at the gun Stefan had and shot him before he could shoot us."

Just then an officer walked by with Clay. "I'm sorry Phoebe. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm truly sorry."

Cole looked around the apartment. As did everyone. What in the hell had happened?

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A.N: // means memory //

~*~*~*~

_This one goes out to the one I love  
This one goes out to the one I've left behind  
A simple prop to occupy my time  
This one goes out to the one I love_

~*~*~*~

~ One Month Later ~

After Clay was arrested everything came out. When he and Phoebe had been dating he hid an Egyptian Artifact in her apartment. He had left it there in hopes to come back and get it. When he did that was when he ran into Miles. Stefan was in the illegal act of selling fakes and procuring real ones. The two hooked up after a chance meeting and finding out that they did have one person in common, Phoebe Halliwell. Stefan did have an appointment with Amber Casey and it was until after Cole had come poking around that she had gotten involved. Some how she found out what was going on and wanted a cut of the deal. 

When told she couldn't she went to Phoebe's apartment to steal the artifact and use as leverage. That was when Stefan killed her. He had to run before finding the artifact because that was when Cole came in. So he came back to the apartment, but Clay was already there. During the struggle the gun was knocked out of Stefan's hand and that was the gun that Clay used to kill him before he go after Piper and Prue.

Needless to say all charges was dropped against Phoebe. She was free.

// Phoebe knocked on the door.

It seemed like forever before Cole opened the door.

"Phoebe what are you doing here? I thought you would be celebrating with your sisters."

"I was. I just saw them both off at the airport. And I didn't want to go home."

Cole laughed, "After three people were killed there I don't blame you."

"Not to mention my landlord is kicking me out. Something about being bad for business." she laughed.

"Come on in."

She walked through the door and he closed it. Struggling with what was needing to be said. Finally he turned around to face her.

"I guess we need to talk." she said.

"That's what I was thinking." he said.

He looked around the room, "Why don't we go and sit down."

She nodded her head and followed him into the living room.

"I've wanted to apologize to you since I treated you so badly that morning."

"And why didn't you?"

"Because a part of me didn't really care. I'm not a saint. I was born into privilege. My parents had a rocky marriage. When I married Amber we were only married for two years and eighteen months of that marriage were spent sleeping with other people. On the night we met I had seen her earlier that day."

"So I was angry sex?"

"You weren't meant to be any sex. I wasn't looking for you. You just happened to catch my eye and I couldn't seem to stop looking at you."

"So why did you treat me like you did?"

"I was so ashamed by what I did I couldn't hurt me anymore so I hurt you. And I am sorry about that. You have to believe me."

"I believe you Cole. After what you did for me. How could I not?"

"I know this is wrong, but I can't stop myself, I love you."

Phoebe smiled and her joy wouldn't stop, "Me too." //

That night all of the sexual frustration was spent. And they had been together since. In fact Cole said he would go with her to Piper's graduation. Which she needed to call her sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper, it's me calling to confirm."

"Phoebe? Is that really you?"

"What? Can't I call you?"

"Yes, but you've never confirmed anything in your life."

"True, but I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Cole?"

"Of course."

"So you two will be here in three weeks?"

"We wouldn't miss it. Cole has already booked the hotel for the four of us and we will come to your apartment and have dinner with you. To see what you have learned so far."

"Gee, thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Piper, this is me Phoebe. Your sister. The one who knows you too well."

"Phoebe I am fine."

"Piper, it will work itself out. I'm sure Leo is counting the days until you come home the same as you've been counting down."

Piper sighed.

"I love you Piper and we will see you in three weeks."

"Love you too Phoebe. See you soon."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~*~*~*~

_Fire (she's comin' down on her own, now)  
Fire (she's comin' down on her own, now)_

~*~*~*~

Three weeks later Cole and Phoebe were at Piper's apartment with Andy and Prue knocking on her door. She answered the door in her robe.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We're suppose to have breakfast." Phoebe prompted.

Piper slapped her forehead. "I totally forgot. Leo came over last night and well..." she stopped as she looked at the men looking at her.

"Leo's here?" Prue asked.

"Yes. Now get in here and be quiet. I'll make you some breakfast."

"Where is he sleeping Piper?" Phoebe asked walking in.

"In my bed. Now be quiet."

~*~

Cole dropped jelly onto his pants. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" he asked Phoebe.

"Sure it's back there and to the left." she said pointing. He got up and left. Just as he was getting to the back another door opened and the man inside and him collided.

"I'm sorry I was just looking for the restroom." he explained to the man.

"I'm sorry, you are?" 

"Oh, I'm Cole Turner. I'm here with Phoebe."

"Oh you're Cole. It's nice to meet you. My name is Leo and the bathroom is over there." Leo pointed to the door. "Thanks."

"Cole did you find.. Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed and ran up and gave him a hug. "My God it's been nearly two years since I've seen you."

"Same here. Is that the lawyer?"

"Yes." she smiled.

Leo laughed, "Is Piper in the kitchen?"

"You know it."

Phoebe followed Leo into the living room and watched as he talked with Prue and Andy and then went to Piper. She had a smile on her face when Cole rejoined her. "So this is Leo and Piper?" he asked. She nodded her head. She heard Piper speak up, "Well there was PERSISTENT KNOCKING on my door. I couldn't very well IGNORE IT!"

"Piper if we had known that Leo was here with you we wouldn't have come." Prue said.

"Speak for yourself." Phoebe replied.

Everyone laughed.

~*~

"I'm so glad they are back together." Phoebe told Cole later as they were in the cab to do some sightseeing.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love them both. They are both so perfect for one another it is scary. And I've always wanted to find a guy who could love me the way that Leo loves Piper. And vice versa. I know how much Piper loves Leo."

"So what broke them up?"

"She caught him kissing an old flame. And so in a fit of desperation flew here with Dan. Which was stupid because she didn't love Dan and was doing it out of spite. Not to mention that Leo wouldn't cheat and it was Lily who made the move."

"Sounds complicated."

"Not really. They're back together and in love. And that is what matters. I have my family together again."

Cole nodded and held onto her as the cab flew to the heart of the city.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~*~*~*~

_Take it into town  
Happy, happy  
Put it in the ground  
Where the flowers grow  
Gold and silver shine_

~*~*~*~

They had been back in New York for a week and Phoebe had been restless the entire time. Cole could no longer take it. "Phoebe what is going on with you?"

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Wrong. You keep pacing and can't keep still. You weren't this jittery when you were accused of murder."

"I'm sorry. I know you have work to do. I'll go out see if I can calm my nerves down."

"No. I can't concentrate anyway. Why don't we go to dinner and then maybe bring dessert back here." he suggested as he caught her and pulled her to him.

She smiled up at him, "Mr. Turner are you trying to seduce me?"

"Always."

Phoebe laughed, "I guess it's true. A way to girl is through her stomach."

And Cole laughed then.

~*~

"Isn't the food good?" he asked. She had been taking little bites and pushing it around.

"Oh it's great, but Piper makes it better."

"Ah ha! The truth comes out. You miss your sisters."

Phoebe looked down.

"I guess I do. It's just after spending time with them I miss being around them all the time. And although I love New York I can't go many places without people knowing who I am."

"Do you want to move?"

"A part of me does."

"What does the other part want?"

"The other part doesn't want to leave if your not going to be there. And that is the stronger part." 

He shook his head.

~*~

The next day Phoebe cleaned their apartment. Cole had invited her after she was kicked out and hadn't found a new place yet. All though she did continue to look for a new one, but somehow he always seemed to find fault with it. Which she knew was his way of saying that he liked their current situation, but sometimes she would like to hear the words.

"Phoebe?" he called out.

"I'm in here." she called from the kitchen.

He came in and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm. And what are you doing home so early?"

"I'm here to pack." he smiled.

"What?"

"I've just bought a new office in San Francisco and I need to be out there as soon as possible."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"COLE!" she shouted and jumped up into his arms.

"Are you serious? I mean really this isn't a joke?"

He shook his head, "No. I have the paper work in my briefcase if you don't believe me."

"You are the best! I have to go and tell my sisters."

~*~

"Hello?"

"PRUE! GUESS WHAT!!! I'M MOVING BACK TO SAN FRANCISCO!!!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! Cole is moving out there and I'm coming back!"

"That's great Phoebe! And Piper is coming back home today. Finally the Halliwells are all back in one place."

"I'll see you soon! Tell Piper I love her as well as Andy and Leo."

"I will Phoebe. And I'll see you soon!"

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 10

End of Five O' Clock

Go to Footers for notes and other things. 

Thanks.


	12. Footers

~ Footers ~

First things first.

Many wonderful thanks to: Irish Rose I heart you girl. Thanks for reading and leaving a review every time. Jessica, if it weren't for you I would have taken me much longer to write this story. Thanks for the review and push. Mimi thanks for leaving your reviews. I'm glad that you liked the story. ;) PlasmicFemale, Kat Tru, svata2004, thank-you so much for your review. Barb I know what you mean about meat in a story and I did want to put more in, but I'm still feeling my way with Phoebe and Cole. So thank-you very much for your review.

1. Now I understand that you are probably wondering why I ended it there. Let me explain. My favorite stories are when the couple is already established. And that is what I was trying to get with Phoebe and Cole for the sequel. And there will be one. I promise that there will be more meat for that one and much better than this one.

2. One song helped me with this story and that was REM's "One I Love". 

3. I have a new story coming out. It is called, "Life's Grace". It features all couples and is a WIP. Summary: Piper is a famous actress on the TV show, Always. Phoebe is a successful model made famous by Prue's photographs. With the Halliwells ruling the world what could bring them down?

4. I'll be posting that story next.

5. Once again thank-you all and please come and visit my site at: www.commstat.com/legends.htm 

~ Dylan.


End file.
